onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Camie and Hachi's Takoyaki Stand
General Info | Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Beli1 = 3078 | Experience1 = 513 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Camie and Hachi's Takoyaki Stand: Buzzing | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Beli2 = 5742 | Experience2 = 1258 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Camie and Hachi's Takoyaki Stand: Full Stand | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = Characters with a cost of 49 or less only | Manuals3 = | Beli3 = | Experience3 = | Title3 = Octopus | Quest4 = Camie and Hachi's Takoyaki Stand: Sold Out | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = Characters with a cost of 49 or less only | Manuals4 = | Beli4 = 24520 | Experience4 = 5564 | Title4 = Mermaid | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of the last of all four difficulty stages. *EXP values are always the same for each run. Beli can vary a bit (particularly if bags of Beli drop) so the number above can be taken as an estimate with a 10% degree of error. *Limited-Time Event: appears every few weeks for one week only (except on its premiere, where it lasts for two weeks). *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manual or secret boss. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manual or secret boss to appear. :*When the secret boss does appear, there is a 100% chance of it dropping. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Camie and Hachi's Takoyaki Stand FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Most of the units you will encounter, including the boss Camie, are , so a -based team is a good choice. The sub-boss, Hatchi, is is and has a lot of health. For those facing difficulties with Hatchi and his under 20% blind technique, you can look to teams as an alternate solution. In fact, if you have a stronger -based squad, you may be able to run the level faster than a squad and without the weaknesses of orbs. The main problem with a squad is there is a 33% chance of Camie using an anti- strategy. This is quite surmountable through -> orb controllers if you have them. Recommended Captains * Captains :* Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin: The perennial favorite does pretty well here. The extra HP can help if you need to tank hits on some stages. :* Trafalgar Law ROOM: Law is the go to captain for a 2.5 ATK boost and will do quite nicely as well, too. * Captains :* Ice Witch Whitey Bay: An alternative to Nami Happiness Punch, her special is very useful on Hachi's stage if you choose to delay him with somebody like Mr. 3. * Gecko Moria Warlord of the Sea: At the time of its release, Gecko was the fastest captain to run this mission. :* Nami Happiness Punch or Nami Voyage Dream: World Map: Great captains for Hachi destruction. If you go with VD Nami, try and get her special ready to take Hachi out before his blind debuff. :* Flower Sword Vista: Similar to the Zoro approach, he will allow you to stall and tank more hits. Recommended Support Units * units to handle the orb controller level :* Flintlock Pistols Izo or Fighter Group Cabin Boy Green Pirates: Great for combining with Kalifa for a full board orb control. :* Kalifa: If combo'ed with one of the above, she can give you full board orb control for one burst turn :* Trafalgar Law ROOM + Roar of the Sea Scratchmen Apoo: Full board orb control. * Burst Round Units :* Miss Doublefinger: Increases the attack damage of units by 1.5x. :* Bellamy: Since we have no Doflamingo option, dust of your Bellamy and bring him along. He isn't required, but is a descent unit to farm when you get a chance for quicker runs. * units to take out high defense units :* Perona is always good to have on your side, and here she also comes with the added benefit of wiping out the 5 mob High Def set up that sometimes appear. * units to handle the orb round :*Gecko Moria Warlord of the Sea * units with a low cooldown for a burst round :*Nami Voyage Dream: World Map :*Nico Robin * units to handle high defense units :*Don Krieg Poison Gas Bomb MH5 :*Flower Sword Vista Perennially good characters to consider: * Delayers like Usopp GP or Bellmere if you want to keep all can help, but keep in mind there's 1/3 of a chance Camie will nerf them with immunity Recommended Sockets No special sockets are required for this level. However, the secret stage will cast a two turn despair on your captain. This stage is incredibly weak where it is not required, however a level two anti-despair will help you crush your enemies faster. As usual, Slot Match and Cooldown Reduction sockets help. Recommended Teams team | CapImage = F0008.png | CapLink = Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin | Sub1Image = F0392.png | Sub1Link = Ghost Princess Perona | Sub2Image = F0123.png | Sub2Link = Fighter Group Crew Green Pirates | Sub3Image = F0400.png | Sub4Link = Miss Doublefinger Human Spike | Sub5Image = F0318.png | Sub5Link = Beautiful Secretary Kalifa | FriendImage = F0008.png | FriendLink = Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin | ShipImage = Thousand Sunny thumb.jpg | ShipLink = Thousand Sunny | Tips = *Perona for HD characters }} Team | CapImage = F0414.png | CapLink = Gecko Moria Warlord of the Sea | Sub1Image = F0408.png | Sub1Link = Sir Crocodile Warlord of the Sea | Sub2Image = F0599.png | Sub2Link = Buggy Roger Pirates | Sub3Image = F0210.png | Sub4Link = Nico Robin | Sub5Image = F0255.png | Sub5Link = Flower Sword Vista | FriendImage = F0414.png | FriendLink = Gecko Moria Warlord of the Sea | ShipImage = Merry.png | ShipLink = Merry Go | Tips = *Lowest cooldowns possible to increase your speed and orb manipulation abilities. }} 30 Stamina Walkthrough slot every two turns can help Trafalgar Law based teams heal as they wait out any special cooldowns. However, do not ever let him attack when he's under 20% health. He will blind your for 10 turns which can be incredibly annoying. He will not blind you under 20% if he is delayed. | 6Boss = Hatchan Takoyaki Shop Manager | 6HP = 500,000 hp | 6AttackPattern = Attacks every round for 2,592 damage. Every other turn, on top of attacking, he will switch your orbs to , , or BLOCK. Under 20% health, he will blind you for 10 turns. | 7Image = Camie - 7a.png | 7Enemies = Camie and 5 grunts | 7Tips = There are 3 versions of Camie. This version has her appear with units that have a super high-defense. Activate your anti- high defense unit (poison or base damage). Change your auto-target to target Camie manually and take her out on your first turn. This will clear the level. | 7Boss = Camie Grunts | 7HP = 350,000 hp 10 hp | 7AttackPattern = Heals on her first turn for 50,000 hp and heals everyone on her squad. Attacks every two turns for 2,445 in damage. | SecImage = Camie - Pappug.jpg | SecEnemies = Pappagu | SecTips = Take out the grunts and Pappagu without taking a hit. If you have anti-despair level 2 sockets this stage should be a breeze. | SecBoss = Pappagu | SecHP = ~100,000 hp | SecAttackPattern = He will preemptively heal your squad and cast despair for 2 turns on your captain. Every two turns, hits for 2,950 damage. | AltImage1 = Camie - 7b.png | AltEnemies1 = Camie with 3 grunts - nerf | AltTips1 = If you are running double Law, activate your first Law and take the units out according to auto-target. If you aren't running Law, activate your to orb manipulator for -based teams. If you end up with a second round. activate your second Law and take the rest out. | AltBoss1 = Camie Grunts | AltHP1 = 350,000 hp ~100,000 hp | AltAttackPattern1 = See stage 7 for Camie's details. Preemptively, this stage will increase the odds you will receive a orb. It is not uncommon to receive 3-6 orbs so bring a couple orb manipulators to handle this stage. | AltImage2 = Camie - 7c.png | AltEnemies2 = Camie and single grunt | AltTips2 = Not too difficult since the mob is no longer present. Take Camie out and then the unit. He will his super hard, so either activate a defense boost or kill him first if he runs the risk of attacking. You can't delay him due to the invulnerability cast by Camie at the start of this stage. | AltBoss2 = Camie Grunt | AltHP2 = 350,000 hp 200,000 hp | AltAttackPattern2 = See stage 7 for Camie's details. The unit is relatively weak, but attacks for ~15,000 in damage! }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough Category:Events with Missing Manual Thumbnails